


Febril

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Crying, Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Sports Metaphors, Teen Romance, lots of headcanons
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Victor e Georgi eram opostos no gelo. O destino e o esporte tornou-os rivais. Por um acaso, os dois passaram a nutrir sentimentos que iam além da rivalidade e conheceram-se além das máscaras que usavam na frente das câmeras, nutrindo assim uma febre que só podia ser saciada com a presença um do outro. O que dificultava tudo isso, porém, era o belo e frio mundo da patinação artística que criava atletas com corações de vidro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Feverish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720503) by Anonymous 



> Essa fic se passa ANOS antes dos acontecimentos canon do anime. Antes do Yuri ter virado celebridade no Youtube, antes dos lances com o Yurio e o Victor prometendo treinar ele, antes do drama Georgi x Anya, enfim. 
> 
> Isso aqui pega lá pra época da adolescência deles, então não espere ver Victor e Georgi agindo como no anime, já que na época atual eles estão com 27 anos (quase 28, considerando questões de data e tal com aniversários e temporadas de competição) e hey, as pessoas mudam bastante num intervalo desses! E como ela foi escrita literalmente no intervalo entre o episódio 7 e 8 do anime, me perdoa se você chegou depois e viu que o anime cobriu o passado deles de maneira diferente. Trate essa fic como se fosse, sei lá, parte de uma linha do tempo alternativa SHOAOHSAOHSA
> 
> Basicamente, essa fic é uma festa de headcanons. Isso misturado com fluff, uma dose de smut, angst, uma série de metáforas e umas alfinetadas bem lindinhas no mundo da patinação artística :'D
> 
> Sei que essa é uma oneshot bem grande, mas POR FAVOR, não se sinta na obrigação de ler tudo de uma vez! Pausas na leitura podem e devem ser feitas caso seus olhos precisem de descanso, se você precisar sair pra fazer alguma coisa, etc. Eu tô ligada que minhas oneshots são enormes de grandes, por isso eu sempre reforço isso nas notas, especialmente pra quem não tem costume de ler coisa muito grande e tal >w<
> 
> Espero que goste, e boa leitura!

Victor Nikiforov tinha longos cabelos prateados. Ele costumava patinar com eles presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e eles acompanhavam perfeitamente seus movimentos - desde sempre graciosos - com uma fluidez hipnotizante. Quando ele realizava os spins, as mechas sempre o seguiam logo atrás, e durante os saltos, pareciam até demorar um pouco mais para voltar para baixo na aterrissagem.

Seus movimentos no gelo eram de uma beleza absurda, uma graça raramente vista em seres humanos. Seu trabalho de pés, o posicionamento dos braços, a flexibilidade de seu corpo, mesmo a maneira que ele mexia os dedos das mãos eram simplesmente impecáveis. Victor sempre se esforçava muito, mas ele era dono, também, de um talento puro, uma afinidade natural para patinar - era como se as lâminas dos patins fossem uma extensão natural de seu corpo.

Georgi Popovich queria ser como ele, mas o destino o fez seu oposto. Ele ainda era bom patinando, mas ele sabia que não tinha o talento natural de Victor; nem isso e nem sua postura automaticamente elegante, sua facilidade para aprender, seus cabelos longos e claros - os de Georgi eram pretos e curtos, um céu noturno - ou até mesmo seu sorriso, tão cativante.

Sequer seus olhos tinham a mesma tonalidade. Os de Victor eram de um azul claro e aconchegante, convidativos como o gelo de um rinque de patinação ou até mesmo de um lago. Enquanto isso, Georgi era dono de olhos mais escuros, que lembravam não a superfície de um lago congelado mas sim as águas profundas e misteriosas que debaixo dele se escondiam.

Aquela era uma boa maneira de representar como eles eram, desde as competições na categoria júnior. Victor era a beleza clara e radiante, aquele que cativava a todos e roubava o centro das atenções, deixando Georgi sempre para trás, na sua sombra.

Assim como as águas de um lago congelado, Georgi estava sempre presente, mas nunca o bastante para ser notado. As pessoas raramente paravam para observá-lo, e mesmo quando o faziam, dificilmente ele era tão elogiado quanto sua contraparte; e da mesma maneira que as águas frias sempre tocavam o gelo mas não o quebravam enquanto ele não derretesse, Georgi estava perto o bastante de Victor para poder apreciar sua beleza, mas nunca o bastante para poder realmente tê-lo para si.

Ele não queria ser igual a Victor - seu objetivo era ultrapassá-lo.

Por mais que eles se conhecessem desde que começaram a competir na categoria júnior, Georgi e Victor apenas começaram a se falar de verdade depois da primeira temporada na categoria sênior. Era o começo de maio, e ambos tinham dezesseis anos - não mais tão recentes, considerando que ambos fizeram aniversário em dezembro, com Victor sendo apenas um dia mais velho.

A primavera deixava as ruas coloridas, as árvores floresciam e davam mais vida para as antigas construções; no entanto, os dois adolescentes não tinham lá tanto tempo para desfrutar de tal paisagem, ocupando-se não apenas com seus respectivos estudos como também em passar o máximo de tempo possível no rinque de patinação. Por mais que estudassem em locais diferentes, a rotina era a mesma - aula, treino, casa, sem muitas alterações.

Algumas vezes eles trocavam palavras, mas eram apenas banalidades. Geralmente cumprimentos e despedidas, perguntas educadas sobre como foram as aulas do dia, nada muito interessante.

Ainda assim, alguns assuntos eram implicitamente proibidos para os dois rapazes. Quando o treinador passava horas elogiando Victor para logo depois falar poucas frases positivas para Georgi, eles trocavam olhares envergonhados - Victor de pena, Georgi de insatisfação. Durante os aquecimentos e alongamentos, era visível o quanto a puberdade estava mudando seus corpos, e nenhum deles se atrevia a admitir que a flexibilidade estava indo embora, e que realizar certas posições nos spins tornava-se uma tarefa cada vez mais árdua e dolorosa.

Naquela tarde de maio, o gelo estava mais molhado e escorregadio do que de costume, mas isso não os impediu de colocar os patins e irem treinar. Em poucos meses as estações mudariam, e antes que eles notassem, a nova temporada de competições começaria de novo. E até lá, eles precisavam aproveitar o tempo para se prepararem e aperfeiçoarem seus programas, por mais que isso significasse sacrificar o tempo que poderiam passar desfrutando da adolescência.

Não que eles não soubessem disso - a vida de atleta exigia sacrifícios, e aquele era apenas um deles.

Falar sobre seus respectivos sacrifícios pessoais também era um assunto fora de questão.

Em um determinado momento, Georgi decidiu tentar realizar um toe loop. Ele estava confiante, e já tinha testado outros saltos antes sem muita dificuldade. Sua velocidade estava boa, e após alguns instantes de concentração, ele deixou que a serrilha do patim tocasse o gelo, riscando-o e erguendo-o no ar.

Em poucos segundos, porém, algo deu errado no momento de aterrissar. A lâmina não tocou o gelo da maneira certa - talvez seu corpo tenha girado demais -, e rapidamente ele caiu, deslizando no gelo frio e molhado.

Ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas aquilo não chamou lá tanta atenção, considerando que quedas eram inevitáveis. Mesmo o patinador não se importou tanto assim com isso, já que era humanamente impossível que ele acertasse todos os seus saltos; mesmo os melhores patinadores, como Victor e todos os outros profissionais mais velhos que eles tinham seus dias ruins e suas quedas vergonhosas.

O que chamou a atenção dos outros ali presentes foi o fato que, no momento que ele tentou se levantar, seu pé cedeu e ele caiu novamente, sentindo a dor na região - e não demorou muito para ele perceber que tinha caído de mau jeito, o bastante para torcer o pé que usava na aterrissagem.

“Georgi! Você está bem?” O treinador gritou assim que percebeu que o adolescente não conseguiu se levantar com a mesma facilidade e agilidade de antes, a voz recheada de preocupação. Não que ele tivesse alguma culpa naquele sentido, mas quanto mais acidentes assim pudessem ser evitados, melhor.

“Eu torci o tornozelo…” Georgi respondeu, movendo-se devagar para sentar de uma maneira um pouco mais digna no chão. Suas mãos estavam molhadas, e ele não sabia se culpava o gelo ou sua própria negligência - ou talvez nenhum, o que costumava ser a opção correta para aquela espécie de situação.

“Eu vou te levar pra enfermaria.” Quem falou aquilo não foi o treinador ou qualquer um dos outros patinadores ali, mas sim Victor. O rapaz olhava-o preocupado, e em poucos instantes patinou até ficar ao lado de seu corpo.

Visto de baixo daquele jeito, Victor parecia ainda mais profissional e superior. E mesmo assim ele mantinha uma postura elegante, claramente respeitoso e ao mesmo tempo misterioso; coisa essa que fazia Georgi questionar se ele tinha algum motivo em específico para querer ajudá-lo além de boa vontade com o companheiro no esporte.

“Não precisa, Victor…” A resposta saiu de maneira automática, por mais que ele soubesse que sim, precisava de ajuda, e que sim, seu pé estava latejando de dor. No entanto, seu orgulho próprio falou mais alto, coisa que apenas tornou a situação um tanto mais embaraçosa.

Não que Victor tivesse parecido se importar, já que ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de ter ficado surpreso com aquela frase.

“Por favor. Não tem como você andar sozinho até lá.” Aquilo era verdade, e dessa vez, Georgi conseguiu se controlar para manter-se calado enquanto Victor se abaixava, ficando ainda mais próximo dele, com a mão estendida, a palma aberta e os dedos gentis, convidativos.

“Segura minha mão.” No mesmo instante o patinador caído fez o que lhe foi indicado, e por mais que Victor tivesse mãos aparentemente delicadas, sua pegada era firme, e com uma mistura de gentileza e força, ele conseguiu ajudá-lo a se erguer e também a patinar, devagar, para fora do rinque - e logo depois os dois andaram até chegarem na enfermaria, onde Victor o guiou até um lugar para ele se sentar.

A enfermaria estava vazia, se não fossem por eles dois. Porém, aquele era um local onde todos os atletas tinham acesso, e eles já sabiam onde encontrar os remédios e ferramentas para cuidar de machucados básicos.

“Está doendo muito?” A voz de Victor era suave, e logo depois dele pegar tudo que precisaria para ajudar o outro adolescente, ele se sentou ao seu lado, tirando o cabelo do ombro. Georgi por um momento perdeu-se observando aquele simples gesto - o outro rapaz era certamente muito bonito, mesmo sem a típica maquiagem que usava nas competições -, mas logo fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto colocava a perna em seu colo para poder desfazer o nó do laço do patim.

Victor percebeu que o rapaz estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em tirar o patim, e por isso logo deixou que suas mãos se apoiassem nas dele, num pedido para que pudesse ajudar. Georgi não protestou, aceitando e deixando que Victor tirasse o calçado de seu pé, devagar, parando de vez em quando para saber se estava tudo bem com ele.

Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas naquele momento elas não eram necessárias - era como se eles já se conhecessem de verdade havia tempos, como se o toque dos dedos finos de Victor já fossem velhos conhecidos de Georgi, e como se aquilo fosse algo inerentemente natural para ambos.

“Nossa, parece bem ruim… Não acho que seria bom você se exercitar mais hoje.” Victor afirmou assim que Georgi tirou a meia, mostrando o pé já com algumas cicatrizes antigas da patinação, mas com o tornozelo inchado por conta da queda recente.

“Não é como se eu pudesse me equilibrar sem cair de bunda no gelo, de qualquer forma.” O comentário saiu um tanto sem graça - ainda mais porque o salto que o patinador errou era um dos mais simples, e um dos primeiros que ele havia aprendido quando começou a patinar de forma séria.

Porém, ao invés de respondê-lo com seriedade, Victor acabou rindo; sua risada era tão bela quanto a voz, e o jeito que os cantos de sua boca se curvaram para cima já bastaram para Georgi notar que aquela era uma risada legítima e verdadeira, diferente da que ele fazia por gracinha na frente das câmeras.

“Pelo menos já amortece a queda!” Georgi não conseguiu se ofender com aquele comentário, e teve que admitir que não esperava por isso - no entanto, foi justamente a surpresa que tornou aquilo engraçado, e logo ele acabou rindo junto com o outro adolescente, deixando de lado o fato de que havia se machucado por alguns instantes.

Georgi colocou a compressa que Victor deixou ali perto na área inchada, e por longos segundos o silêncio se instalou na enfermaria.

“Ei, eu vou ficar bem agora. Você pode voltar a patinar se quiser.” Georgi afirmou assim que ele percebeu que aquilo provavelmente não levaria a lugar nenhum, e também porque ele mesmo estava começando a ficar constrangido novamente. Victor parecia ter se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, tanto que ele estava olhando para o chão, e teve que piscar algumas vezes antes de realmente respondê-lo.

“Não quero te deixar sozinho.” Demorou algum tempo para o patinador perceber a insinuação contida em suas próprias palavras, e aquela não tinha sido de fato sua intenção. Porém, era verdade: ele não queria sair dali e deixar o outro adolescente sozinho.

Victor nunca tinha dito, mas ele tinha um certo interesse em Georgi. O garoto era um bom patinador, e lhe doía quando as pessoas não queriam reconhecer o seu esforço apenas porque eles patinavam juntos; em vários momentos Victor queria pedir que as pessoas passassem a olhar com mais atenção e carinho para seus oponentes além dele, mas ele sabia que tal comportamento não seria muito bem visto pela mídia.

Georgi não parecia se intimidar com isso, no entanto. Ele não estava disposto a desistir de patinar, e Victor percebia o quanto o garoto parecia usar aquela situação como motivação para seguir em frente, sempre treinando, sempre desenhando suas próprias roupas para os programas - ele já tinha visto seu sketchbook uma vez, recheado de belos modelos -, sempre dando o melhor nos programas e incorporando de verdade os personagens que buscava representar no gelo.

Victor admirava Georgi, pois sabia que se seus papéis se invertessem, ele já teria desistido há tempos.

“Não é que eu não ache que você não vai ficar bem, não é isso… É só que deve ser bem entediante ficar só numa situação dessas, né? Além disso…” Não era comum para Victor hesitar em suas palavras, mas aquela situação era um tanto diferente da convencional. Quando estava diante das câmeras, o rapaz já sabia o que dizer, como sorrir, até mesmo como olhar para quem estava fazendo a entrevista ou tirando fotos suas. No entanto, naquele momento ele não estava sendo entrevistado por ninguém, e por isso, ele não sabia direito quais palavras usar ou qual tom de voz seria o ideal para que ele pudesse se comunicar totalmente com Georgi.

Seu coração palpitava - e era estranho considerando que, minutos mais cedo, eles estavam indo tão bem sem precisar de muita comunicação verbal.

“Além disso?” O outro patinador insistiu, genuinamente curioso. Ele não se lembrava de já ter visto Victor deixando claro seu lado mais natural, mais adolescente, mais humano - não daquela forma, e não diretamente para ele.

Ele se lembrava de já ter visto, mais de longe, e ele nunca se atrevia a tentar se aproximar por medo de estar interferindo com a privacidade que o outro atleta merecia. Mesmo quando eles fizeram aniversário juntos, com uma mesma festa, cada um ficou com seu círculo de conhecidos, não chegando a realmente conversar sobre algo mais profundo além dos votos de aniversário feitos por educação.

E agora ali estava Victor, sozinho e humano, meio tímido, tentando puxar assunto com ele.

Era misterioso e fascinante, da mesma maneira que era observá-lo nas competições.

“Eu não lembro de ter realmente conversado muito com você, Georgi. E a gente treina junto, compete junto… Acho que seria legal te conhecer mais. Até porque você é o único daqui da minha idade.” De fato, eles eram os únicos patinadores dali que tinham a mesma idade. Era até estranho que eles não fossem próximos, pois nada mais natural do que eles entenderem as angústias da adolescência - especialmente uma dedicada ao esporte da maneira que eles faziam.

“Bem, isso é verdade. Mas você é a verdadeira estrela, Victor. Você é bonito e carismático, as pessoas te adoram. Fazer amigos não deve ser muito difícil pra você.” O que Georgi disse nunca foi uma mentira. Victor era estupidamente belo, e tinha um carisma natural que em muito o ajudava a se dar bem em situações onde ele precisava ter um certo nível de controle social.

Ele sabia como agir, até porque fora treinado para isso. Georgi também - não era como se as câmeras nunca o tivessem filmado. Porém, Victor era sempre um dos mais queridos, e para isso ele precisava manter uma boa pose o tempo todo.

Era cansativo. Ele queria amizades que o deixassem confortável o bastante para ele relaxar e ser apenas um garoto como outro qualquer; e certamente Georgi também devia ter essa espécie de desejo, por mais que não demonstrasse.

Era natural, afinal de contas. Eles eram dois da mesma espécie.

“Não muito, mas… Acho que seria legal fazer amizade com alguém com uma experiência mais próxima da minha, sabe?” Victor não precisou falar muito mais que aquilo para Georgi entender o que ele queria passar. Agora suas intenções estavam realmente claras - e o patinador não podia culpá-lo por pensar daquela forma.

Eles ainda eram jovens. Deviam ficar mais próximos, deviam buscar se entender antes que o tempo os separasse em seu curso natural. E nenhum deles merecia ser um patinador solitário sem alguém em quem confiar.

“Oh, tudo bem. Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer.” Georgi buscou sorrir de forma a deixar Victor um pouco mais à vontade, e o outro rapaz retribuiu o gesto. Naquele instante, o clima ficou mais leve, e os dois jovens relaxaram - especialmente Georgi, que estava começando a se sentir melhor depois de descansar.

“Ei, Georgi, já que nós temos a mesma idade, devemos estudar as mesmas coisas, certo?” Aquela pergunta foi um tanto repentina, mas era lógica, e Victor a fez com um certo brilho nos olhos que deixou o garoto curioso.

“Acho que sim.” Ele respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, pensando que Victor provavelmente só queria perguntar para ele como devia ser a escola em que ele estudava - e para ser sincero, não era nada muito interessante e certamente não muito diferente da dele, mas não era como se eles pudessem começar uma amizade sem ao menos saber das coisas básicas sobre o outro além das relacionadas ao mundo da patinação artística.

“O que você acha da gente se encontrar pra estudarmos juntos? Podemos nos ajudar. E podemos sair pra comer juntos, visitar as casas um do outro, coisas assim. Como…” O jovem se perdeu em suas palavras novamente, mas agora estava mais fácil saber como completar sua fala.

“Amigos.” Aquela palavra era simples, mas cheia de significado, e Victor se viu parando para respirar fundo quando escutou Georgi falando-a em alto e bom som. Aquela ideia ainda parecia diferente e nova para os dois patinadores, mas estava começando - e agora que Georgi tinha dito aquilo, parecia ainda mais oficial.

Amigos. Eles estavam começando a ficar amigos.

“É. Como amigos. E não só patinadores, por mais que a gente seja isso também.” Victor comentou com um risinho tímido, e Georgi não pode deixar de notar o leve rubor em seu nariz e bochechas - mesmo o jovem rei da patinação era capaz de ficar corado, afinal.

“Não é uma má ideia.” O outro adolescente disse logo em seguida, quando percebeu que talvez estivesse olhando demais para o rosto de Victor - coisa que talvez podia estar deixando-o desconfortável, mas que de qualquer forma estava fazendo o seu coração palpitar um pouco mais forte em seu peito.

Naquele momento, porém, Georgi interpretou isso como um mero sinal de ansiedade. Aquele dia acabou sendo diferente do que ele esperava, e um novo rumo na sua vida estava prestes a acontecer.

Mal sabiam os dois garotos do peso daquela pequena conversa - informal, tímida e sutil, cheia de curiosidade jovem - na enfermaria em um dia de primavera.

Victor era bom com física e usava o próprio esporte para entender as fórmulas e como utilizá-las. Georgi se lembrava da primeira vez que pegou as anotações do outro rapaz para copiá-las, deparando-se com tudo extremamente organizado e com a caligrafia perfeita, diferente da sua que era um tanto confusa de vez em quando. Ao contrário das expectativas, Victor se dava bem com o que era concreto, com números e cálculos, com fórmulas químicas e a tabela periódica - coisas essas que Georgi não entendia direito, pois preferia o abstrato.

Georgi não era bom com números, mas gostava de história, arte, de ler e interpretar as palavras dos outros da sua própria maneira. Ele tinha um bom olho para cores, dedos sujos de tinta de caneta por rascunhar nos cantos do caderno no meio das aulas, e as últimas páginas eram dedicadas para rabiscos aleatórios e citações de músicas e livros que gostava - desde os clássicos até os mais modernos. Ele fazia esquemas em suas anotações, fluxogramas cheios de setas que se ligavam a palavras-chave, com observações escritas em letra miúda nos cantos para não esquecer depois.

Ambos supriam as suas respectivas fraquezas, explicando as matérias que tinham dificuldade e trocando exercícios e papéis cheios de textos antes dos treinos. Aos poucos, aquilo se tornou rotineiro, e logo eles estavam se encontrando mesmo em finais de semana e feriados para estudar juntos - e quando terminavam, saiam para passear nas ruas de São Petersburgo, rindo dos pombos que saiam voando quando eles se aproximavam como se por acaso os dois patinadores fosse uma espécie de ameaça.

Uma coisa que os dois rapazes tinham em comum era o gosto para fotografia. Algumas vezes a diversão deles era andar ao lado do rio Neva, pelas estações de metrô da cidade, explorar os bairros mais tradicionais, tirar fotos da arquitetura antiga e imponente ao mesmo tempo que falavam sobre o que gostavam de assistir na televisão, cantarolavam músicas aleatórias - Victor descobriu que Georgi tinha uma voz incrivelmente afinada, superando-o nesse quesito -, parando de vez em quando para comer um sanduíche ou tomar um chocolate quente juntos.

Com o passar dos meses, os dois garotos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, e ambos descobriram mais sobre como cada um era por trás da máscara que utilizavam publicamente como atletas.

Victor era, de fato, uma pessoa alegre e simpática, mas seu senso de humor conseguia ser ainda mais excêntrico do que ele costumava mostrar. O amor que nutria pelo seu cachorro de estimação chegava a ser praticamente paternal, e ele vivia com uma foto do animal na carteira. Ele gostava de dias de sol, da primavera e de coroas de flores, mas morria de medo de abelhas e se escondia atrás de Georgi quando uma passava voando por perto. Tinha um kit de química em casa, onde gostava de experimentar quando o tempo livre permitia.

Georgi gostava de passar horas no museu, se interessava pelo espaço e por chuvas de meteoros. Desenhava desde criança, e sempre carregava lápis e papel consigo - nos momentos de solidão, eles eram seus amigos, ou então um bom livro. Achava o conceito de magia algo fascinante, e seus olhos brilhavam quando assistia filmes de fantasia. Colecionava penas de pássaros, mas jamais teria coragem para criar um - ele seria incapaz de manter qualquer animal preso numa gaiola.

Todas aquelas pequenas informações e curiosidades ajudavam os garotos a se enxergarem melhor, a se conhecerem, a se verem mais perto do chão do que a mídia os colocava. Sim, ambos eram patinadores - e de alto nível considerando a idade -, mas também eram pessoas com seus gostos, manias e medos.

Quanto mais se conheciam, mais interessados eles ficavam um sobre o outro. Aos poucos, eles mergulhavam mais e mais em seus respectivos universos, e antes que percebessem, o palpitar de seus corações e os sorrisos que eles trocavam quando se viam pela primeira vez todos os dias foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e avassaladores - ao ponto de, eventualmente, tomar conta de seus pensamentos mesmo quando eles estavam separados.

Era como se ambos tivessem adoecido com uma febre, e o único tratamento possível era a companhia constante um do outro.

Uma tarde, Victor foi visitar a casa de Georgi. O rapaz estava sozinho - seus pais tinham saído de casa, prometendo voltar mais tarde -, porém, isso não o impediu de receber a visita e nem de oferecer-lhe uma xícara de chá na cozinha.

Os dois conversaram até esquecerem do chá, e este esfriou, mas eles não se incomodaram.

“Ah, sim, Georgi. Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar faz um tempo, mas eu sempre esqueço!” Victor exclamou de repente, logo depois de terminar de tomar seu chá - gelado, mas ainda gostoso -, e Georgi apenas levantou a sobrancelha com aquilo.

“O que é? Melhor falar antes que seja tarde de novo.” O garoto aproveitou para alfinetar de brincadeira, dando um risinho que foi acompanhado pelo de Victor. Agora que eles estavam bem mais próximos, pequenas provocações como aquela já eram permitidas.

“É sobre seus desenhos. Você gosta de desenhar roupas, né? Incluindo figurinos de patinação, certo?” Georgi se perguntou porque Victor demorou tanto para questionar-lhe sobre isso, quando ele já tinha contado que gostava de desenhar e fazia aquilo por hobby; tendo, inclusive, mostrado alguns desenhos e rabiscos aleatórios, especialmente nos cadernos que usava nas aulas.

A curiosidade nos olhos claros de Victor, porém, era adorável, e ele sabia que não tinha como ele dar uma resposta grossa para o rapaz.

“Gosto. Minha família tem uma forte ligação com costura, então me interessei desde cedo.” Ele respondeu, sem esconder o sorriso levemente orgulhoso do rosto. Georgi gostava de admitir que sua família já costurava há gerações, e por mais que ele não tivesse a obrigação de manter a tradição viva, ser criado em meio a máquinas, tecidos e modelos o deixou naturalmente apaixonado por tal arte - e certamente o influenciou em vários aspectos.

“Você sabe costurar?” Victor perguntou com um ar ainda maior de surpresa, e sua expressão demonstrava que ele não apenas estava incrédulo como também que tinha achado aquela informação o máximo - e o jeito que a boca dele estava aberta no que parecia um formato de coração era certamente adorável.

“Estou aprendendo. Sei um pouco, na verdade. Tem umas roupas minhas que eu mesmo costurei… Nunca notou?” Para Georgi, era fácil diferenciar as roupas que ele costurou das que foram feitas por outras pessoas mais experientes e das que ele já comprava prontas em lojas. Porém, para alguém que não prestava muita atenção e não sabia muito da teoria da costura, isso certamente devia ser difícil em boa parte dos casos.

“Sério? Então quer dizer que você pode costurar seus próprios figurinos?” Bem que o garoto gostaria, mas isso ainda era algo muito complexo para ele; figurinos de patinação são caros e complexos, e precisam de uma atenção especial na escolha dos tecidos - eles precisam ser elásticos o bastante para aguentar toda a movimentação e coreografias detalhadas, e ao mesmo tempo resistentes para não estragar facilmente com as quedas, sem contar com o trabalho de adicionar todos os pequenos detalhes à mão. Por isso, Georgi se contentava com seus desenhos, ao menos por enquanto.

“Essa parte eu acho que ainda é muito complexa pra mim, mas eu posso ao menos desenhar. E, bem, se você quiser eu posso desenhar uns pra você, caso não se importe.” Ele sugeriu, já imaginando quais espécies de figurinos cairiam bem em Victor - tudo, provavelmente.

Os olhos do outro adolescente praticamente cintilaram assim que ele escutou aquilo, e no mesmo instante algo que parecia um barulho absurdamente alegre saiu de sua boca antes dele ser capaz de formar sílabas humanamente entendíveis.

“Claro que eu adoraria! Obrigado, obrigado!” Victor agradeceu, aproximando-se para poder abraçar Georgi, rindo e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo - e, no meio em toda a sua alegria, ele acabou deixando os seus lábios tocarem nos do outro garoto, selando-os em um beijo inocente, mas ainda assim cheio de significado.

O beijo pegou Georgi de surpresa, e ele soltou uma exclamação abafada, mas ele não buscou afastar o outro rapaz. Ele tinha gostado daquele contato, ainda que repentino, e só não retribuiu porque poucos instantes depois Victor se deu conta do que tinha feito e afastou-se, com o nariz e as bochechas coradas junto com um olhar que era um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

“Oh, me desculpe… Eu não estava pensando direito, Georgi, eu…” O jovem tentou esconder seu rosto atrás dos cabelos longos, olhando envergonhado para Georgi - e aquela visão, junto com o acontecimento anterior, só serviam para fazer com que ele tivesse vontade de afastar os fios prateados dali e beijá-lo de novo.

No entanto, ele não fez isso - a confusão estava clara no olhar de Victor, e Georgi também estava um tanto constrangido com aquilo, a considerar o calor em suas maçãs do rosto que certamente deviam estar vermelhas como as do outro rapaz.

“Não precisa se desculpar. Está tudo bem… Não foi ruim.” Ele disse, sendo totalmente sincero. Victor piscou algumas vezes, tirando o cabelo da frente do rosto, revelando as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos antes de falar novamente.

“Realmente não foi, mas… Está tudo bem mesmo?” O rapaz perguntou baixinho, ainda um tanto sem jeito. Ele estava realmente envergonhado por ter beijado Georgi num ato impulsivo, especialmente porque ele não sabia se o outro patinador reagiria bem, mas para sua sorte, ele estava sendo bastante atencioso e compreensivo naquele momento - coisa que só servia para deixar Victor ainda mais encabulado.

“Aham. Nós podemos continuar amigos, não é um beijo que vai mudar isso… A não ser que você queira, claro. Se é que você tá entendendo o que eu tô insinuando.” Georgi sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha quando terminou de falar, e nessa hora ele bem que desejou ter cabelos compridos como os de Victor para poder esconder o rosto - e ele estava lutando para não fazê-lo com as mãos, pois ainda queria ver a reação de Victor.

O patinador ficou em silêncio, e por longos segundos Georgi se xingou mentalmente, achando que não deveria ter feito aquela insinuação e que o certo era ter guardado aquilo para si, até que enfim ouviu a voz suave do outro.

“Você gosta de garotos?” A pergunta foi inesperada, mas certamente não foi ruim, considerando o momento. Georgi deu um risinho nervoso, coçando a nuca desajeitado, para então responder.

“Eu gosto de você. Então é, acho que sim. Mas gosto de garotas também. Os dois são bons.” Ele deu de ombros, buscando olhar para baixo logo em seguida. Georgi sempre gostou de garotas, mas ultimamente, com o passar da puberdade, ele percebeu que também nutria sentimentos por pessoas do mesmo gênero - coisa essa que ele nunca contou para ninguém, e que, portanto, ele estava confessando pela primeira vez para outra pessoa: Victor, no caso.

E Victor era um garoto, um que ele gostava demais e que sorriu com sua resposta.

“Bem, eu penso o mesmo… Então quer dizer que podemos ir mais fundo? Não só uma amizade, mas sim um…” Novamente, seu hábito de não terminar as frases quando estava nervoso apareceu, e por mais que Georgi estivesse embaraçado com aquela situação, ele não pode evitar de ajudá-lo a completá-la.

“Um namoro? Sim. Mas não é bom que as outras pessoas saibam, você sabe como as coisas são… Mas não é como se a gente precisasse falar pros outros, né?” Falar tudo isso foi certamente um alívio para o adolescente, que estava pensando nesse assunto havia um bom tempo - quanto exatamente era um mistério, porém era com bastante intensidade.

Victor voltou a se aproximar dele, colocando a mão delicadamente em seu rosto. Os dedos fizeram carinho em sua bochecha, e ele riu baixinho quando um deles passou bem debaixo de seu nariz. As pontas passaram em sua boca, desenhando os contornos dos lábios, e nesse momento o patinador sorriu genuinamente.

Ele queria namorar Georgi. Ele queria ter aquele garoto ao seu lado, queria saber ainda mais sobre ele, queria compartilhar tudo com ele - as experiências boas e ruins, dentro e fora da patinação.

“É! Enquanto a gente estiver junto, já basta.” Assim que ele terminou de falar, Georgi sorriu, e poucos segundos depois, naturalmente, os dois se aproximaram para poder trocar um segundo beijo - mais lento, doce, e agora realmente oficial.

Manter um namoro em segredo quando se é atleta era algo desgastante, mas os dois rapazes não perdiam a esperança de passar tempo juntos apesar dos treinos - cada vez mais intensos, agora que a nova temporada competitiva estava se aproximando e o clima estava voltando a esfriar, forçando as pessoas a saírem mais agasalhadas na rua - e da pressão da mídia, que estava voltando especialmente em cima de Victor.

Sempre que podiam, eles saiam juntos, ainda que isso implicasse no fato de que não podiam fazer nada muito ousado e tomar cuidado com o contato que mantinham em público - era importante que as pessoas não suspeitassem, então eles guardavam os beijos, as mãos dadas e os olhares mais carinhosos para os momentos em que ficavam a sós na casa de um deles ou em locais mais reservados.

Mesmo assim, como Victor bem afirmou, apenas o fato de que eles estavam juntos em muito ajudava a superar tal frustração. Eles ainda estudavam juntos, mas agora trocavam bilhetinhos a cada vez que pegavam as anotações um do outro emprestadas - e Victor amava fazer trocadilhos com termos de física que faziam Georgi rir e esconder o rosto na mão ao mesmo tempo, ligeiramente envergonhado.

Eles também passaram a treinar mais juntos, fosse no balé, nas corridas, alongamentos, ou então - principalmente - na patinação. Agora que eles entraram na categoria sênior, apenas saltos triplos não bastariam para garantir-lhes boas pontuações: eles precisavam treinar quádruplos, aumentar a energia para os programas, começar a ousar mais nos elementos técnicos para ficar no mesmo nível que seus adversários mais velhos e experientes.

Por mais que fossem rivais em várias competições, eles não deixavam de representar o mesmo país - portanto, precisavam correr atrás do tempo perdido dos anos anteriores, em que não eram assim tão próximos. Isso, e também porque era uma boa maneira de permanecerem juntos sem levantar suspeitas das outras pessoas quanto ao relacionamento deles; afinal, naquele contexto, naquele rinque, eles eram apenas atletas aliados se ajudando.

Georgi desenhou as roupas de seus programas e dos programas de Victor, incluindo das apresentações de gala. Quando ele viu o namorado usando os modelos que ele desenhou pela primeira vez - que ficaram incríveis depois de passarem do papel para os tecidos de verdade, nas mãos de um costureiro muito mais competente que ele -, ele teve que se conter para não se jogar em cima do outro rapaz, pois as roupas combinaram perfeitamente com ele.

Com o começo da temporada competitiva, o tempo livre logo acabou. A rotina agora consistia em treinos ainda mais constantes, viagens longas de avião, noites no gelo buscando as melhores notas. Era cansativo e estressante, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação de fazer um bom programa, de tirar uma boa nota e de ouvir os aplausos do público certamente faziam o esforço valer a pena.

Não demorou muito para Victor conseguir sua primeira medalha de ouro na temporada, junto com buquês e uma coroa de flores azuis na sua cabeça. Naquela noite, Victor parecia não uma pessoa mas sim um anjo, uma criatura muito mais que humana que controlava perfeitamente as lâminas em seus pés, as rotações de seus saltos, os desenhos que fazia no gelo.

Era absurdo. Georgi sabia que jamais seria capaz de patinar nesse nível e parecer ter saído de uma das suas histórias de fantasia que ele tanto gostava - fosse como anjo, como príncipe, como um nobre guerreiro que sempre vencia suas batalhas e salvava todo o reino das forças do mal. Talvez, um dia, ele poderia tentar interpretar um desses papéis, mas, naquele momento, ele - e todo o mundo - só tinha olhos para Victor.

Igualmente inesquecível que isso, no entanto, foi o que aconteceu numa das noites de seu programa longo naquela temporada. Georgi estava nervoso, seu corpo tremia debaixo da roupa desenhada por ele mesmo e do casaco esportivo. Ele tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido ficar no top 3 do programa curto, e seria um dos últimos a patinar naquela noite - ou seja, teria muito o que esperar, e os outros patinadores teriam várias chances para ultrapassá-lo.

Ainda no começo da noite, Victor sinalizou para que ele chegasse perto, para então pegar no seu pulso, já que a mão seria algo suspeito demais, e guiá-lo, discretamente, para longe do rinque, circulando pelos corredores mais vazios. O garoto o seguiu, sabendo que seja lá o que o outro patinador tivesse em mente, devia ser algo bom, ou ao menos bastaria para distraí-lo de seus pensamentos ansiosos que buscavam rever cada passo, cada movimento, cada salto e spin de seu programa.

Ele não esperava ser levado até uma das cabines do banheiro mais longe do rinque - e portanto o mais vazio -, com Victor entrando junto com ele e trancando a porta, deixando os dois estupidamente próximos.

“Desculpe pelo local… Mas, bem, eu queria te deixar mais relaxado antes da sua vez chegar e queria um lugar reservado…” As mãos de Victor chegaram em seus ombros, e Georgi apenas murmurou um “tudo bem” como resposta antes dos dois se beijarem. Aquilo era algo que ambos gostavam de fazer, mas não tinham sempre a privacidade e nem o tempo para tal.

Ao contrário dos primeiros beijos que eles trocaram no começo do namoro, os dois sabiam agora como fazer para agradar um ao outro - como abrir as bocas, o jeito que deviam deixar as línguas se tocarem, sem nenhuma pressa, a maneira certa de deixar as mãos percorrerem os corpos um do outro.

Os dedos de Georgi pressionaram a parte de trás da cabeça de Victor, fazendo-o soltar um murmúrio abafado - em troca, o outro patinador apertou mais a cintura do namorado, aproveitando para colocar seu corpo ainda mais perto do dele. Georgi ficou surpreso com o movimento ousado, mas que estava distraindo-o de sua ansiedade, e aprofundou o beijo enquanto se deleitava com a proximidade de seus corpos.

Quando Victor experimentou movimentar-se contra o namorado, esfregando-se nele, Georgi se arrepiou por completo. Eles já tinham começado a ousar um pouco mais no relacionamento deles, avançando nos momentos que tinham privacidade e energia o bastante para tal. Porém, naquele lugar público, a adrenalina também tomou conta do patinador, que se afastou do beijo para poder olhar para o namorado.

“Você não prefere continuar quando estivermos no hotel?” Ele perguntou baixinho, tentando ignorar o fato de que a mão de Victor, que parou em sua coxa, estava deixando seu corpo quente - especialmente entre suas pernas.

“Claro. Mas posso te fazer um pequeno agrado aqui, não acha?” O rapaz respondeu, sorrindo provocativo, e o coração de Georgi acelerou. Ele se perguntou o que o namorado queria dizer com aquilo, e não demorou muito para que sua mente juvenil já imaginasse como seria a resposta - afinal, eles eram apenas dois adolescentes de dezessete anos agora, juntos num lugar relativamente privado e cheios de curiosidade.

Ele estaria mentindo se falasse que não queria saber como seria esse tal agrado que Victor insinuou - e também sabia que o outro não o forçaria a nada caso ele negasse a oferta.

Aquele lugar era perigoso para tal tipo de coisa, mas enquanto eles fossem rápidos e não fizessem muito barulho, não atrairiam a atenção de ninguém. Além disso, o primeiro grupo ainda tinha alguns patinadores para se apresentar, então o intervalo iria demorar um bom tempo para chegar - e nesse momento sim seria perigoso tentar qualquer coisa nos banheiros, que encheriam de pessoas. Se era para arriscar, aquela era a hora certa para tal.

“Sim, sim… Só seja rápido. Se alguém nos pegar aqui…” Victor o calou colocando o indicador em cima de seus lábios, e nesse momento Georgi percebeu que ficar tagarelando apenas atrasaria mais as coisas.

“Eu sei. Apenas relaxe para me ajudar.” O patinador murmurou antes de selar sua boca na dele novamente, iniciando um beijo ainda mais lascivo que o anterior. Suas mãos moveram-se no quadril e coxas - essas muito bem trabalhadas - do namorado, atiçando-o; considerando como Georgi se remexia no lugar, estava funcionando.

Num determinado momento, Victor deixou que uma das mãos deslizasse para ficar entre as pernas do outro, apalpando-o por cima da calça preta que usaria no programa. O volume de sua ereção estava começando a se fazer presente, apesar da tensão que era estar numa cabine pequena de banheiro público, num sinal de que ele estava realmente fazendo o seu melhor para relaxar apesar da possibilidade - ainda que ínfima, naquele momento - dos dois serem flagrados.

Georgi soltou um suspiro no pé do ouvido do namorado para incentivá-lo a continuar, e em resposta Victor pressionou mais sua intimidade por cima da roupa. Naquele momento, o rapaz agradeceu pela calça ser escura - seria embaraçoso caso ele a melasse antes do momento de seu programa e a mesma fosse clara. Porém, era melhor não pensar muito em possíveis escândalos midiáticos e focar-se no fato que Victor estava tentando fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

Quando ele pensou que o outro rapaz estava prestes a colocar a mão dentro de sua calça para poder sentí-lo diretamente, ele se abaixou, ficando de joelhos na sua frente.

Então era aquilo que Victor estava insinuando.

“Não prefere usar só a mão?” Georgi perguntou, sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado de repente ao ver o namorado naquela posição logo abaixo dele. Era estranho, novo, e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente erótico - e ele sequer tinha começado.

Georgi não estava acostumado a ficar por cima de Victor, independente da situação. E ele jamais imaginaria que um dia chegaria o momento que o melhor patinador jovem da Rússia se ajoelharia perante ele por livre e espontânea vontade, apenas para satisfazer seus desejos carnais e distraí-lo de sua ansiedade.

“Não… Mas se você quiser, posso fazer assim. É pra você se sentir bem, oras.” Victor deu de ombros, lançando um olhar sacana para cima. Aquela não era a posição mais confortável para se manter por muito tempo, mas considerando a inexperiência de ambos, ele não imaginava que demoraria muito para o namorado chegar ao seu limite.

Georgi respirou fundo, mas sabia que se negasse naquele momento, tal visão acabaria entranhada na sua mente e o atrapalharia ainda mais quando ele fosse patinar. Ou ao menos essa era a desculpa que ele estava pensando, porque no fundo, ele estava incrivelmente curioso para continuar.

“Hmn, nesse caso… Já que você quer assim… Continue. Com a boca.” Ele afirmou, e como que para provocá-lo ainda mais, Victor moveu as mechas longas de sua franja, ainda solta, para trás das orelhas.

“Seu desejo é uma ordem. Só me perdoe se meus dentes atrapalharem muito.” Assim que ele terminou de falar isso, ele deu uma risada baixinha, para então lamber os lábios e se concentrar no que planejava fazer inicialmente com o namorado, que só estava esperando na sua frente.

Seus dedos moveram-se para a calça preta, que ele abriu cuidadosamente e com paciência, pois não podia bagunçar demais as roupas naquela noite - ao menos não naquela hora. Seus olhos claros fixaram-se no volume na roupa íntima, agora ainda mais visível, antes dele abaixá-la apenas o bastante para expor seu membro.

Assim que ele fez isso, Georgi soltou um murmúrio envergonhado, que Victor acalentou com um sorriso e uma lambida marota em seus lábios. A última coisa que ele queria era que o namorado ficasse embaraçado demais para continuar, ainda mais porque isso teria um efeito nele e na sua patinação. Além disso, não era como se ele não fosse desejável - pelo contrário, Victor o achava bastante atraente.

Como ele não tinha a liberdade de poder ficar provocando muito, considerando o tempo cada vez mais escasso, Victor começou a masturbá-lo com uma mão, já passando a lamber e sugar a glande, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível com os dentes. Ele não era muito experiente, mas tinha uma ideia do que fazer para agradar o outro rapaz.

Georgi logo teve que cobrir a boca com uma das mãos, com medo de deixar escapar um gemido muito alto e que denunciasse o que estava acontecendo na cabine no caso de alguém estar por perto. Apesar de simples e não refinadas, as técnicas do namorado estavam sendo eficazes nele, e ele só podia pensar no quanto o outro ficava estupidamente atraente naquela posição, fazendo aquelas coisas tão pervertidas.

Cansado de ficar numa coisa só, Victor experimentou colocar mais do outro na boca, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para que os dentes não arranhassem a região sensível antes de começar a mover a cabeça, indo até onde conseguia sem se engasgar e estimulando a parte que não alcançava com a mão. Algumas vezes seus dentes batiam, e a princípio ele teve uma certa dificuldade, mas aos poucos ele foi criando mais segurança ao ponto de conseguir fazer aquilo num ritmo estável.

Não que tais pequenos erros fossem acabar com o fato de que Georgi estava excitado com aquilo tudo. Para ele, tudo que o namorado fazia era novidade, e por isso mesmo ele estava se segurando para não fazer muito barulho, além do medo de ser flagrado naquele momento no mínimo comprometedor. Ainda assim, sua mão livre encontrava-se na cabeça de Victor, acariciando-lhe os cabelos longos e prateados, amarrados no típico rabo-de-cavalo.

De vez em quando o rapaz se atrevia a olhar para cima, como que pedindo sua aprovação para o que fazia, e seus dedos faziam-lhe carinho atrás das orelhas enquanto ele abafava os chamados pelo nome do patinador. Mesmo assim, Victor conseguia escutá-los de vez em quando, e estes serviam como um bom incentivo para continuar - isso e o fato de que ele estava pulsando cada vez mais em sua boca, certamente próximo de perder o controle que lutava para manter.

Quando Victor passou a sugá-lo com mais vontade, Georgi tremeu-se todo. Do jeito que estava, ele sabia que não seria capaz de se conter por muito tempo, e Victor estava fazendo o seu melhor justamente para que ele desistisse.

Ele ficava lindo naquela posição, e Georgi, se pudesse, tiraria uma foto para poder manter a memória viva para sempre. Ele se perguntava até onde o outro rapaz tinha ideia do quanto aquilo mexia com ele - em todas as maneiras -, e independente da resposta, isso não deixava a situação menos excitante.

“Victor… Vou gozar…” Ele tirou a mão da frente da boca apenas para falar aquilo, passando a cobrí-la de novo logo em seguida. Por pouco ele não tinha se esquecido de avisá-lo, porém, ele não queria que o namorado fosse pego de surpresa nesse momento.

Assim que ele escutou aquela frase, porém, Victor apenas sugou-o com mais vigor, sem ter a menor intenção de tirá-lo da boca; e, instantes depois, Georgi perdeu o controle.

Ele gozou, com as pernas tremendo mais do que nunca e sua mão segurando os cabelos longos de Victor com mais força do que antes. Seus olhos fecharam, e foi impossível segurar os gemidos de alívio e prazer que escaparam da sua garganta naquele momento, sendo abafados pela palma de sua mão. Por um instante, ele perguntou se seria mesmo capaz de patinar direito ou até manter o equilíbrio no gelo, pois suas pernas em especial sentiram o impacto do orgasmo naquela posição.

Mesmo assim, foi uma ótima experiência.

Victor engoliu o que pode, mas acabou cuspindo o resto do gozo em sua boca num pedaço de papel higiênico, aproveitando para limpar também a saliva que havia escorrido pelos cantos da boca. Assim que terminou de fazê-lo, ele se levantou com um sorriso safado no rosto, mas Georgi apenas conseguiu notar o volume de sua ereção entre suas pernas.

“Você também não quer que eu te ajude com isso?” Ele questionou, apontando para o meio das pernas do namorado. Victor apenas deu de ombros, tentando fingir que aquilo não estava incomodando-o tanto quanto parecia.

“Não agora. Não se preocupe. Apenas volte logo antes que pensem que a gente fugiu da competição pelo resto da noite ou algo assim. Eu apareço depois.” Mesmo que ele tivesse sorrido logo depois, Georgi soltou um suspiro enquanto arrumava a própria roupa, checando uma última vez para ver se alguma mancha suspeita estava presente - o que, felizmente, não era o caso.

“Certo, certo…” Georgi não queria deixar o namorado sozinho daquele jeito, ainda mais depois do que Victor fez para ele, mas da mesma forma que ele respeitou todos os seus desejos, ele também respeitava os limites do outro - e se ele disse não, então Georgi não seria quem iria discutir ou tentar forçar nada contra a sua vontade.

“Ei, não fique assim. Pense que mais tarde você vai poder retribuir o favor no hotel… E não vamos precisar de pressa.” Após falar isso, Victor deu uma piscadinha, e aquele pequeno gesto foi o bastante para que Georgi se sentisse um pouco melhor, até porque ele tinha razão. No quarto do hotel, eles teriam privacidade, uma cama, e bem mais tempo para fazer o que bem entenderem - e se Victor o tratou tão bem num banheiro público, então Georgi faria questão de amá-lo como um deus mais tarde.

Com esse pensamento, ele saiu sozinho do banheiro e voltou para assistir as apresentações dos outros patinadores, apenas para esperar a sua vez.

Surpreendentemente, ele conseguiu terminar com uma medalha de prata naquela noite, o que foi um resultado muito melhor do que o esperado - e que, ele tinha que admitir, deixou-o bastante orgulhoso. No caminho de volta para o hotel, Victor comentou todos os detalhes que mais gostou da sua apresentação - a execução de cada salto, a centralização de seus spins, a coreografia e o trabalho de pés nos momentos mais calmos da música.

Por mais que ele não se achasse assim tão digno de elogios quando comparado com o namorado, ele agradeceu e os aceitou de bom grado, para então poder retribuir o que lhe aconteceu mais cedo quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos no quarto que estavam dividindo durante a viagem.

Eles não contaram o tempo que passaram juntos, explorando os corpos um do outro com a mesma curiosidade que patinavam em um rinque novo. Suas bocas proferiram promessas, gemidos apaixonados, sílabas de seus respectivos nomes ditas de maneiras diferentes e que jamais seriam ouvidas pelos repórteres que os entrevistavam após cada competição.

Suas unhas arranharam como lâminas de patins afiadas, e os dentes marcaram as mordidas carinhosas como serrilhas marcavam o gelo no momento do impulso para os saltos. Victor soltou o cabelo, e Georgi proferiu juras apaixonadas enquanto segurava suas longas madeixas e sentia seu perfume misturado com o suor deles dois.

Ele segurou e beijou os dois pés do patinador, cobertos de cicatrizes e marcas do treinamento duro dos últimos anos, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. Os dois se seguraram, entrelaçando braços e pernas, e encararam-se olhos nos olhos - o lago congelado de Victor convidando as águas escuras e silenciosas de Georgi a tomá-lo para si, não apenas uma mas várias vezes, até que se cansassem e adormecessem juntos.

Aquela foi uma noite inesquecível para os dois rapazes, que descobriram o prazer carnal pela primeira vez, e as juras feitas através de marcas na pele, olhares apaixonados, beijos profundos e a união de seus corpos.

Depois que a temporada acabou e eles voltaram para a rotina de estudos e treino, eles perceberam que, aos poucos, apenas a companhia não bastava para curar a febre que os dois sentiam um pelo outro.

De que adiantava, afinal, poder se encarar mas não ter a liberdade de sorrirem cúmplices, poder saírem pelas ruas mas sem ter o direito de darem as mãos, de existirem como um casal para eles mesmos mas não para os outros?

Quando eles ficavam sozinhos, os dois patinadores tentavam aproveitar o tempo ao máximo - beijavam-se, acariciavam-se, trocavam olhares apaixonados que jamais seriam aprovados na rua. Georgi e Victor sabiam que um caso como o deles seria capaz de comprometer suas carreiras na patinação; eles escutavam os sussurros suspeitos de treinadores alheios, o medo nos olhares dos atletas mais velhos que certamente também escondiam seus assuntos privados, as piadinhas dos comentaristas e apelidos conhecidos pelos jurados.

Era sufocante.

O policiamento tinha que ser constante, não apenas deles mesmos sozinhos, mas também de tudo e todos ao redor deles. Quando eles eram apenas amigos, era fácil para os dois se contentarem com caminhadas longas pela cidade, mas agora eles queriam mais - e aquela liberdade, que eles nunca tiveram desde que decidiram tornar as lâminas dos patins uma extensão de seus corpos, era negada mais do que nunca.

O tempo passou, mas eles persistiram por mais tempo, escapando quando era possível. Na noite que Victor fez dezoito anos, eles madrugaram juntos no quarto de hotel onde estavam hospedados, aproveitando assim também as primeiras horas dos dezoito anos de Georgi sozinhos, em meio a lençóis bagunçados, conversas na varanda com a companhia da lua e das estrelas, e bebidas que estavam no frigobar.

Quando era possível, eles trocavam juras físicas, carícias ousadas, beijos em lugares secretos para se lembrarem do laço que criaram e nutriam, ainda que com pequenas doses, todos os dias.

Mais uma temporada se passou, assim como mais um aniversário conjunto. Os dois fizeram dezenove anos, comemorados numa festa coletiva com vários outros patinadores e pessoas influentes do meio - ou seja, sem chance dos dois terem um momento mais terno como casal. E, por mais que os dois tivessem se divertido com os outros atletas que também eram seus amigos, a necessidade que eles sentiam de interagir não como amigos ou parceiros de esporte mas como amantes era enorme.

Aquilo dominava suas mentes, seus corpos, e principalmente seus corações. E mesmo que eles não falassem sobre o assunto, era claro que as coisas não estavam indo tão bem quanto eles achavam que seria no momento que trocaram primeiros beijos tímidos na casa de Georgi, quando ainda eram munidos dos sonhos inocentes dos dezesseis anos.

Após aquela temporada, numa noite de verão, Victor decidiu fazer uma visita inesperada para Georgi. De madrugada, ele saiu de casa, e fez sozinho o caminho já conhecido para a morada do namorado munido apenas de uma mochila nas costas - do jeito que eles se visitavam constantemente, o patinador tinha certeza que seria capaz de percorrer todo aquele caminho de olhos vendados, de tão natural que era.

As ruas estavam desertas naquele horário, e Victor teve mais companhia dos animais que circulavam pelas ruas em busca de comida no lixo do que de pessoas. O vento balançava seus cabelos compridos, que ele deixou completamente soltos durante a caminhada, por mais que os fios insistissem em bater pelo seu rosto.

Naquela hora, pelo menos, não tinha ninguém para seguí-lo e monitorar cada passo seu - se ele estava comendo direito, se seu peso estava ideal, se estava fazendo as baterias certas de exercício, se frequentava o balé nos dias marcados sem falta. Naquelas ruas, durante a madrugada silenciosa e vazia, apenas as estrelas podiam julgá-lo, e nem mesmo isso elas se davam ao trabalho de fazer.

Se pudesse, ele ficaria preso naquele período de tempo que mal parecia existir para sempre. Assim, ele seria livre.

Mas de nada adiantava isso sem Georgi, que era a pessoa quem ele queria - e precisava - ver mais do que nunca.

Ele não queria acordar os parentes do namorado, então teve que subir pela árvore que ficava ao lado da casa até chegar na janela do quarto do outro patinador, que ficava no primeiro andar. Victor aproveitou-se dos galhos para ajudá-lo, e então ele se aproximou o bastante para bater na janela uma, duas, três vezes, insistentemente, para acordar o jovem homem que dormia a sono solto.

Georgi soltou um grunhido irritadiço ao ser acordado com as batidas na janela, e quando viu que Victor estava ali do lado de fora, ele se perguntou por alguns segundos se por acaso estava dormindo ainda e aquela visão era fruto de um sonho seu. No entanto, assim que ele notou que estava acordado e que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, ele abriu a janela, encarando o homem que estava praticamente pendurado no galho - e que poderia ter uma queda bem feia dali.

“Victor! Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você quer aqui a essa hora?” Georgi perguntou enquanto o ajudava a entrar no seu quarto, para então fechar a janela novamente. Ele aproveitou, também, para dar uma rápida olhada no namorado, que parecia estar fisicamente bem da cabeça aos pés.

Ele sabia que Victor tinha um lado impulsivo, mas em todos aqueles anos subir em árvores para entrar na casa de alguém de madrugada sem aviso não era parte de seu repertório excêntrico. Porém, considerado o olhar que o patinador lhe ofereceu e o jeito que ele deixou a mochila que carregava nas costas cair no chão, ele também estava ciente da estranheza de suas últimas ações.

“Georgi, eu… Preciso pedir um favor seu.” Aquelas palavras chamaram ainda mais a atenção de Georgi, que imediatamente se perguntou que espécie de favor levaria o outro patinador a sair de casa naquela hora da noite para visitá-lo - e ainda mais sem nem tocar a campainha da porta da frente, coisa que ele podia muito bem fazer, já que não era um estranho naquela casa.

“Não tem como esperar até amanhã? Você tem noção da hora, Victor? Por acaso é tão urgente assim?” Ele questionou para então coçar os olhos e olhar o relógio que ficava na mesa de cabeceira. O dia ainda demoraria a nascer, e eles dois certamente deveriam estar dormindo junto com praticamente todo o resto da cidade.

Victor estava brincando com os dedos das mãos, e ele rapidamente baixou o olhar para elas antes de voltar a ter coragem de olhar nos olhos de Georgi - o azul deles parecia ainda mais profundo no escuro, com seu rosto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava através do vidro.

“Poder esperar eu posso, mas… Gostaria que você me ajudasse agora. Por favor.” A voz do homem falhou por um momento, e Georgi entendeu que, mesmo que ele pudesse esperar, era algo importante.

“E com o que seria?” Georgi perguntou de vez, sem nem perceber que estava segurando a respiração antes de falar. Aquela conversa estava deixando-o preocupado, e o jeito que Victor parecia estar se segurando para não chorar apenas deixava claro que ele não estava assim tão bem quanto parecia.

Georgi queria amparar todas aquelas lágrimas que Victor insistia em segurar.

“Eu quero que você corte meu cabelo. Quero que você deixe ele curto.” As frases atingiram Georgi como lanças em seu peito. Desde que ele conheceu o outro homem ele nunca teve cabelo curto, e ele próprio se apegou aos cabelos longos e prateados de Victor quase como se eles fossem seus.

“Como assim, Victor? Seu cabelo está ótimo assim. É lindo… E você sempre gostou dele assim.” Victor sabia disso. Ele tinha muito orgulho do cabelo - do comprimento, de como era macio, da cor, especialmente. Ele sabia que era algo único dele, que por anos as pessoas paravam para admirar.

Victor gostava de sentí-lo correndo como uma cascata em seus ombros e costas quando deixava-o solto, de brincar de enrolar as mechas em seus dedos, de vê-los voando atrás dele quando assistia vídeos dele mesmo patinando. Adorava penteá-lo, mas também amava deixar solto sem se importar se o vento iria bagunçar.

Amava, até mesmo, como Georgi inalava seu perfume em momentos ternos e puxava-o nas noites de paixão ardente enquanto proferia juras eternas em seu corpo.

“Sim, sim, mas… As pessoas estão comentando cada vez mais dele. Eu acho que já passou da hora de eu cortar.” Victor não precisou explicar muito para Georgi entender onde ele queria chegar - e aquilo o entristecia e o enfurecia.

O mundo da patinação era lindo e cruel ao mesmo tempo. Nos rinques, tudo era maravilhoso - as apresentações, os sorrisos, as coreografias, as roupas coloridas e brilhantes. No entanto, fora dos rinques, tanto Georgi como Victor sabiam da pressão para não sair da reta, para não desagradar e não cair no conceito dos fãs e juízes.

Já era assim com o relacionamento deles - e agora, como se isso não bastasse, a implicância chegou no cabelo de Victor, outrora elogiado pelo seu tamanho e beleza hipnotizantes. Agora que ele era adulto, porém, o corte deixava impressões erradas, era alvo de fofocas e cochichos nos corredores, piadinhas sussurradas entre comentaristas que passavam perto dele antes de irem para suas cabines.

“Certo… Eu entendo. Não aceito, não acho justo, mas… Eu entendo. Sei onde você quer chegar.” Victor não queria cortar o cabelo e Georgi não queria que isso acontecesse. Porém, aquilo era necessário.

Eles já sabiam dos exemplos de patinadores de tempos antes deles - gerações antigas e recentes, alguns ainda vivos e que agora eram técnicos, coreógrafos, tudo menos atletas de fato - que tiveram suas carreiras prejudicadas por desafiarem as normas daquele universo e se recusarem a usar as máscaras obrigatórias para se dar bem.

Se Victor não se adaptasse, ele teria problemas pelo resto de sua carreira como patinador profissional.

“Eu trouxe algumas coisas de casa. Você pode usar.” O patinador comentou, batendo com a mochila que estava no chão com a lateral da perna. Georgi se abaixou para pegá-la, ainda que sem muita vontade, mas ele sinceramente não tinha forças para mandar Victor ir embora e esperar pelo dia seguinte, para cortar o cabelo numa barbearia ou algo do tipo.

Se Victor se deu todo aquele trabalho, era porque ele queria especificamente que Georgi cortasse seus fios - ele era a única pessoa no mundo que também compreendia a relação que ele possuía com cada uma de suas mechas.

“Tudo bem… Pode se sentar.” Georgi puxou a cadeira que ficava perto da escrivaninha onde ele deixava seu computador e livros, assim como os cadernos e materiais de desenho. Victor assentiu com a cabeça, dando passos lentos para então sentar nela, olhando para o namorado uma última vez antes de se virar para ficar de costas para ele.

“Obrigado.” Victor praticamente murmurou aquela palavra, mas ela saiu alta o bastante para Georgi escutá-la. Enquanto o patinador esperava na cadeira, ele estava revirando as coisas na mochila - Victor realmente tinha se preparado, talvez até demais -, até que achou a tesoura.

Ele a tirou e experimentou abrir e fechá-la. A lâmina era afiada, e ela parecia ser nova, como se Victor tivesse comprado há poucos dias apenas com aquele propósito. Como se ele já estivesse pensando em tomar tal decisão, mas precisou de um certo tempo antes de criar coragem de verdade para seguir com ela.

Devagar e com a mão livre, Georgi segurou uma mecha do cabelo de Victor, deixando-a deslizar pela sua palma e dedos até que ele estivesse segurando apenas a ponta. Ele respirou fundo, mas sabia que isso não seria o bastante para conter as lágrimas que também se atreveram a aparecer em seus olhos e que embaçavam sua visão.

O homem piscou, e elas passaram a cair pelo seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam de leve, e ele soluçou por alguns segundos, lamentando-se pela situação antes de criar coragem para finalmente começar a cortar os primeiros fios do cabelo do namorado.

Victor também permitiu-se chorar em silêncio naquele momento. No entanto, o fato de que a pessoa que estava cortando seu cabelo era Georgi servia para confortá-lo; ele entendia seus sentimentos, e ele já tinha penteado seu cabelo várias vezes antes das competições, amarrando-o em tranças e rabos-de-cavalo, assim como também já tinha ajudado-o a lavar e secar nos momentos de privacidade em que eles tomavam banho juntos.

Algumas vezes, era possível escutar os soluços baixinhos de ambos, assim como as fungadas ocasionais. Ainda assim, o silêncio fazia-se presente entre os dois homens, e o que mais se escutava eram as lâminas da tesoura cortando o cabelo de Victor, aos poucos diminuindo seu tamanho.

Georgi sentia como se, a cada fio cortado, ele estivesse tirando a força, a graciosidade e toda a essência de Victor.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, e com eles, o comprimento do cabelo de Victor diminuía. No chão, os fios prateados se reuniam, e em um determinado momento o patinador pegou um que estava em seu ombro, passando a brincar com ele em seus dedos.

Aquilo quebrou o coração de Georgi. Victor tinha tanto orgulho de ser quem era, de ter o cabelo comprido daquela forma, de patinar como se tivesse asas em suas costas e as lâminas nos patins fossem puro enfeite - porque, a cada salto, era como se ele voasse.

Ele nunca tinha visto Victor tão vulnerável como naquela noite, sentado na sua frente e deixando-o cortar o maior símbolo de sua identidade da mesma forma que um pássaro dava suas asas para ter suas penas arrancadas e assim nunca mais poder voar.

Quando ele acabou, o cabelo estava na altura da nuca do patinador, e sua franja estava muito mais curta também. Ele não sabia se Victor gostaria do novo penteado - na verdade, ele mesmo estava um tanto inseguro com a ideia de cortar o cabelo de alguém. Ainda assim, quando ele mostrou para o outro homem no resultado, ele apenas sorriu, apesar da vermelhidão em seu nariz e nos seus olhos.

Eles se abraçaram, por mais que Georgi não estivesse pronto para encarar aquele novo Victor de cabelos curtos, gentilmente cortados com a tesoura e outrora acariciados pelas suas mãos, mas arrancados violentamente pelas expectativas da sociedade.

“Ficou lindo, Georgi. Você é maravilhoso com essas coisas.” Ele elogiou assim que eles se separaram, e Georgi apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, sem saber como lidar com aquele elogio e menos ainda com o peso daquela mudança no outro.

Antes do amanhecer, Victor foi embora também pela janela, deixando Georgi apenas com os fios de cabelo prateado espalhados ao seu redor no chão do quarto.

A partir desse ponto, o relacionamento de ambos sofreu um baque ainda maior. Se nem mesmo Victor podia manter o penteado que quisesse, era ainda mais difícil manter um relacionamento em segredo; por mais que eles se adorassem e por mais que fossem bons um para o outro, as circunstâncias não ajudavam.

Eles tentaram, e abusaram da criatividade para dar um jeito de manter o romance presente sem que eles denunciassem isso para o público. Porém, quanto mais eles faziam isso, mais eles se cansavam, e em poucos meses eles perceberam que não estava dando certo - e apenas uma coisa se passava nas cabeças dos dois patinadores.

Antes da temporada começar, os dois saíram para caminhar. Era outono, e a cada passo que eles davam no parque, eles escutavam o quebrar das folhas com a pressão de seus pés. As pessoas olhavam para os dois quando passavam, mais por reconhecê-los como atletas do que de fato estranhando o fato deles andarem juntos - ainda mais porque eles estavam mantendo um mínimo de distância até sentarem num banco mais isolado, onde ninguém passava por perto.

“Então, Georgi…” Victor começou, dando uma rápida olhada para o namorado. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que depois de todos esses anos, ele também mudou - suas feições, seu olhar, mesmo sua postura. A inocência juvenil se foi e deu lugar a um homem, um artista, uma tempestade silenciosa injustamente ignorada.

Victor queria beijá-lo, mas não era dono de coragem o bastante para fazer isso naquele momento.

Se ele realmente fosse corajoso, não teria sequer começado aquela conversa. Se ele fosse corajoso e capaz, assim como ele era no gelo, Victor não estaria triste e desanimado, segurando-se para não demonstrar muita emoção e forçando-se a falar algo que há muito estava preso em seu coração.

“Sim?” Georgi perguntou, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis, tão escuros e bonitos, ao ponto de fazer que o patinador tivesse que desviar o olhar momentaneamente para poder falar de novo - e ele não sabia se aquilo, naquele momento, era coragem ou covardia.

“Eu… Posso falar uma coisa importante pra você? E que eu acho que vai lhe chatear?” Victor esperou por alguma reação mais dramática, mas Georgi apenas olhou para ele com um ar melancólico antes de assentir, dizendo um “pode” em resposta.

Os segundos demoraram a passar antes de Victor abrir a boca mais uma vez.

“Eu acho que a gente devia terminar.” Aquelas palavras queimaram e rasgaram sua garganta ao serem proferidas, machucando-o mais do que ele pensava que iriam quando ele se pegava imaginando o momento em sua cabeça, em vários cenários diferentes.

Georgi estaria mentindo se falasse que não imaginava que esse dia jamais chegaria - na verdade, nos últimos tempos ele conseguia sentir a sombra do término se aproximando dele, e agora ela estava ali, engolindo-o junto com Victor. Ele podia vê-la no olhar triste do outro patinador, na postura séria, nas mãos fechadas em seu colo - mãos essas que ele queria segurar enquanto falava que estava tudo bem, que ele entendia, que mesmo assim ele o amava.

Mas ele não podia fazer isso.

Assim como Victor, Georgi também tinha medo. Fora das roupas de patinação e sem as lâminas em seus pés, ele era apenas um homem cheio de fraquezas e inseguranças, assustadoramente humano.

Era essa humanidade crua, defeituosa e assustadora que consumia os sentimentos dos dois atletas.

“Eu concordo.” Essas foram as únicas palavras que ele foi capaz de proferir, e por mais que ele aceitasse a decisão e entendesse todos os motivos por trás dela, isso não deixava de ser profundamente injusto, revoltante e trágico.

Victor e Georgi, naquele mundo, não estavam fadados a viver um conto de fadas, mas sim uma trágica história de amor; não havia magia para facilitar as coisas, monstros a serem derrotados, cavalos brancos para eles cavalgarem juntos numa fuga impetuosa para longe, para uma cabana isolada do resto do mundo onde poderiam ser felizes.

Tudo que havia entre eles era a ânsia por uma paixão intensa, mas proibida, o fogo do medo em seus corações, e a insegurança que avançava e tomava conta de cada passo deles com mais força a cada dia.

Patinadores são donos de corações de vidro, e os de Victor e Georgi estavam a um passo de se estilhaçar.

Victor deu uma última olhada no rosto do seu agora antigo namorado, procurando memorizar cada detalhe: a curva de seu nariz, o formato de seus lábios, os cílios que adornavam seus olhos. Aquele, um dia, foi um rosto que ele acariciou e beijou diversas vezes, mas que não mais receberia tais toques seus, ainda que a contragosto.

Com as pernas pesadas, ele se levantou.

“Te vejo no rinque.” Aquelas foram as únicas palavras de despedida que ele conseguiu falar, quando tantas outras estavam emperradas em sua garganta, presas, lutando para sair.

Victor queria olhar para Georgi e falar que realmente gostou do tempo que passaram juntos, que ele se divertiu saindo com o outro homem mesmo na época da adolescência, que ele aprendeu demais com seu jeito e que o admirava como atleta - e, principalmente, que ele merecia muito mais do que recebia.

No entanto, Georgi sabia de tudo isso. Não era como se, depois de todo aquele tempo juntos, ele precisasse vocalizar seus pensamentos para ele entender as mensagens nas entrelinhas.

“Igualmente.” Ele afirmou, para então levantar-se também, sem deixar de olhar para Victor antes dos dois passarem a caminhar, cada um para um lado, e seguirem seus caminhos não mais como um casal, mas como indivíduos.

Desde então, eles passaram a se reencontrar nos rinques de patinação, engolindo as dores e transformando-as na chama de uma nova rivalidade esportiva. Todos os dias, eles patinavam e buscavam melhorar cada vez mais - com spins mais rápidos, saltos mais limpos, coreografias mais complexas.

No gelo, as linhas deixadas pelos seus patins se cruzavam quando eles não mais podiam sequer dar as mãos. No gelo, eles recontavam a história que apenas eles conheciam, com seus altos e baixos, encontros e despedidas, alegrias e medos.

No gelo, Victor e Georgi eram rivais, ao menos nos olhos alheios. Duas forças rivais e opostas, ondas que se chocavam, cada uma buscando engolir a outra. Victor era a leveza de um dia de primavera, as memórias quentes e doces de álbuns de infância, a suavidade de uma brisa marinha. Georgi era o frio da chuva, o agridoce da nostalgia, o furacão de sentimentos traduzidos em gestos.

No gelo, eles se conheceram. No gelo, eles estavam fadados a se encontrar, a viver um laço de rivalidade e a competirem por pontos e medalhas, por spins centralizados, por quádruplos impecáveis e programas intensos, por aplausos e suspiros da plateia, pelo foco das câmeras que seguiam seus movimentos.

No fundo, todavia, eles queria conviver em pé de igualdade não como forças opostas mas sim como a mistura de tintas, que juntas formavam uma única cor.

Aquela, no entanto, não era a realidade que eles estavam fadados a viver. Tudo que eles tinham eram as expectativas do público e o arder doentio em seus corações, uma febre que nunca passaria pelo resto de suas vidas enquanto permanecessem naquele mundo de histórias fabricadas, roupas coloridas e lâminas afiadas.

No mundo da patinação, sacrifícios precisam ser feitos.

**Author's Note:**

> Começou com fluff, teve smut, e terminou com ANGST. Literalmente a minha santíssima trindade HOSAOHSHAS *Sai correndo*
> 
> Se bem que, considerando que é uma fic do passado deles, era de se esperar que eles não fossem ficar juntos para sempre...
> 
> Eu os botei para morar em São Petersburgo porque essa cidade tem escolas de patinação, que eles devem ter frequentado desde a infância, assim como boa parte dos atletas dessa área. Além disso, é uma cidade LINDA, cheia de lugares maravilhosos para se registrar em fotos e que combinou perfeitamente com o lance da fotografia ;w;
> 
> Victor e Georgi REALMENTE só tem 1 dia de diferença de idade. O Victor faz aniversário dia 25 de dezembro e o Georgi dia 26. E eu vou levar no coração a ideia deles comemorando os aniversários em festinhas conjuntas.
> 
> É algo pequeno, mas a parte que eu menciono que o Georgi canta bem deriva do fato de que o dublador dele no anime é o mesmo cara que canta a música do encerramento. SÉRIO.
> 
> O toe loop é realmente um salto simples e um dos primeiros que patinadores aprendem - e ele é realmente iniciado com a ponta do pé, na parte da serrilha. E lesões como a do começo da fic são ocorrências comuns no mundo da patinação, isso quando não é coisa pior :/
> 
> E, por mais que isso doa, o mundo da patinação é preconceituoso em relação a várias coisas, incluindo relacionamentos LGBT. A pressão aqui descrita é real, é sofrida e é muito dolorida - e vários patinadores que não se "adequaram ao padrão" (não apenas na questão de sexualidade mas também de comportamento) sofreram em suas carreiras. Acho que os melhores exemplos reais disso são o Johnny Weir e a Surya Bonaly, dois patinadores que eu recomendo pesquisar sobre pra quem tiver interesse nessa área mais polêmica.
> 
> No final, eu acho que botei referências pra caramba aqui SOAOSHAHOSA Mas é, essa fic foi feita na base de headcanons e pesquisas não apenas sobre os personagens e sobre o anime como também tendo base em informações reais sobre o universo da patinação :3c
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! <3


End file.
